Mobile communication devices provide nearly ubiquitous communication connectivity. A large proportion of the population of the United States and of populations of other developed nations own and carry with them one or more mobile communication devices. Mobile communication devices began by providing only voice communication capability. Later mobile communication devices, however, have added additional communications capabilities that may include short message service (SMS), multi-media messaging service (MMS), electronic mail (email), instant messaging (IM), World Wide Web browsing, and other communication capabilities.